


everything will be alright (if you keep me next to you)

by komhmagnus



Series: Flufftober 2018 [7]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: 2 months is fake as hell, 3x05, @ the shtv writers room, Divergent Timelines, Episode: s03e05 Stronger Than Heaven, Fix-It, Fluff, Flufftober, M/M, Moving In Together, literally just fixing the timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 19:42:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/komhmagnus
Summary: for flufftober day 7:  canon fix-it





	everything will be alright (if you keep me next to you)

**Author's Note:**

> I've made it an entire week into Flufftober, I'm so proud of myself. I'm going to try my best to do the whole month, but stay tuned on if that's possible while balancing school work.
> 
> title is from 22 by Taylor Swift

“What if I…moved in?” Alec asked, still fiddling with the cuff of his borrowed shirt.  

Magnus stared at him for a moment, clearly unsure how to respond. Alec suddenly became very interested in the brewing potion on Magnus’s desk, staring as it bubbled and trying desperately to ignore the heat in his cheeks.

He wanted to live with Magnus--wanted to go to sleep every night wrapped in each other’s arms and wake up every morning snuggled into his chest. He wanted to leave for the Institute every day knowing he got to come home to a set of warm arms and comfort and peace.

“That’s a big step,” Magnus finally said, his voice quiet. Alec liked to think he’d gotten pretty good at reading Magnus, knowing what he was feeling, thinking. But now, Alec had absolutely no idea.

_ Is it too soon? Too fast?  _ he wondered. It couldn’t be that, though, he decided. After all, it wasn’t like they’d only been together for two months or some other absurdly short amount of time. They’d been together for almost a full year, and it had been the best year of Alec Lightwood’s life.

“Yeah, it is,” Alec said, meeting Magnus’s eyes again. He didn’t see rejection there, not an ounce of  _ No, this is not what I want _ .  Instead he saw fear. The same fear he’d seen on their first date when their differences had almost been two much and they’d almost walked away. The same fear he’d seen the first time they’d had sex and Magnus’s cat eyes revealed themselves. “But I think we’re ready for it,” he said. He stepped closer and reached for Magnus’s hand, relieved when he didn’t pull away.

“Magnus, I love you. I’ve told you a million times, and I’ll tell you a million more until you believe me:  I’m not going anywhere. Even if you don’t want this, I’ll still be right here, by your side because there is absolutely no where else I would rather be.  And, besides,” he added. “It doesn’t  _ really _ matter where I live because it isn’t going to change anything.”

“What do you mean?” Magnus asked, eyebrows and forehead scrunched adorably.

“The Institute hasn’t really felt like my home in a while. I spend most nights here anyway. The loft already feels more like home than the Institute ever did, but I think that’s because you’re here.  _ You _ are my home, Magnus.”

A flash of blue magic drew Alec’s gaze down to their hands, one of his own gently squeezing one of Magnus’s. Magnus turned Alec’s hand so his palm was facing up and placed a small silver key there. He curled Alec’s fingers to close over the key and raised his hand to kiss his knuckles.

“Well, then,” he whispered, a look of pure adoration in his eyes.  _ No more fear _ , Alec noted in a surge of warmth. “Welcome home, Alexander.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! comments and kudos are appreciated <3  
> you can find me on tumblr and twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
